Loving the Enemy
by shiiru
Summary: Jedite kidnaps Serena, and brings her to the Dark Kingdom. Sere/Jedite ^^; Now: COMPLETE!
1. #1

Loving the Enemy  
  
Hey everyone, what's up? Eh, what a corny title.. ::shakes head:: Anyway this   
is going to be on of my first non-crossover stories. ::gasps are heard:: Yeah   
I know, I never right non-crossover stories, ut I'm very bored. Anyway, since   
I believe Darien/Mamoru doesn't deserve Serena, this is going to be a   
Serena/Jedite romance. ::boo's are heard from Darien/Mamoru & Serena/Usagi   
lovers:: Too bad, but it's my fic, and I can do whatever I want!   
::grins evilly:: So if you don't like that pairing, I just suggest that you   
click your 'back' button right now, and stop reading.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. If I get an e-mail from anyone, saying 'Darien and Serena  
are meant together' or something like that, I'm just going to laugh & delete it,  
or either laugh and post it on my site, letting everyone know the person's stupidity  
because they didn't read what I said up there. ::shrugs:: Your choice people,  
okay now on to the story.  
  
  
Staring intently at the sparkling stars above her head, Serena Tsukino placed  
her chin in her palm, thinking about her life. After a good deed of just saving  
a black cat from some bratty kids, Serena had a whole new, secret, life. She was  
the infamous Sailor Moon, who was an crime fighting super-hero wearing a short   
skirt. She thought of her two companions, Sailor Mercury and Mars, also known as  
Amy Mizuno and Raye Hino. Amy was the smart one of the team. Having a small mini  
compact computer, and the brains she helped out a lot. Then, there was Raye. Let's  
just say...Serena and Raye don't have the best of relationship. Raye had a fiery  
attitude, and loved to tease Serena. Serena sighed, and tucked a strand of blonde  
hair behind her ear. Serena's mind drifted to another thought.. The Dark Kingdom..   
The Dark Kingdom was the scouts rival. Evil against Good. A general named Jedite has   
been fighting the scouts for a long time now, serving an unknown woman, who he called   
Queen Beryl. Serena thought about Jedite. He was bad, evil to be exact. Jedite was a   
handsome young man. He had dark blond hair, and dark blue eyes. Serena blushed   
slightly, as she remembered what had happened tonight. Raye, who used her powers,   
won a ticket to a cruise. Serena, who got slightly jealous, used the Luna Pen, a small   
pink pen which could turn you into anything you wanted, turned into a photographer.   
Serena sneaked onto the boat, and met up with Jedite, disguised as the captain of  
the boat. Jedite had dark brown hair, and forest green eyes. Serena sighed again.  
Jedite had been so nice to her then, she just couldn't figure out how he could be  
so mean. Luna, who was the advisor for the scouts, shook her head as she watched   
Serena. Serena stood up from the window seat, where she was once sitting at, and   
crawled into bed. "Luna, what do you think happened to Jedite?" Serena asked as she   
rested her head on her soft pillow, which was a pure white. "Probably trying to regroup,   
and getting ready to attack once again," Luna said in her British accent, as she jumped up on   
the foot of Serena's bed, and curled into a small ball,. "So be ready Serena, I feel   
something big is going to happen," Luna said, as gave a small cat yawn, and closed her eyes.   
Though, Serena was wide awake. She moved her head to the side, and clicked off the light   
from the lamp. Darkness covered the room, the only light came from the bright yellow moon   
outside, which shunned on her bedside clock. The little hands read 10:36. Serena looked up,   
and started to count the little cracks on the ceiling. Though, other than counting, her   
thoughts went back to Jedite. 'What is wrong with me?' Serena thought frustrated. Serena   
sat up, and flung the covers off her, although not hard enough to fling Luna off into a   
wall. Serena stood up, and took off her pink pajamas and putting on pants, with a   
sweater, and walked out of her room.  
  
Serena had no idea 'what' she was doing, but she was doing it. She ran down the silent  
sidewalk. Few people were out, though the only ones were either hobo's or people scurring  
to reach there destinations. Serena found herself in front of the park's lake. The moon   
shone on the lake, making it shine. "So, there you are, Sailor Moon," said a male voice   
from behind Serena. She turned surprised, and looked right into Jedite's blue eyes. Jedite   
wore normal 'human' clothing, as jeans and a jacket. His hands stuffed into his pockets, an evil  
grin formed onto his lips, his eyes turning into silts. His blond hair slightly   
touching his eye lids. Serena couldn't help but blush, as she stared into his dark eyes.  
"So, Miss Moon, what are you doing out here..all alone?" Jedite asked, as he circled her.  
Serena's hand clenched into a fist. "What are you doing her Jedite!" Serena asked, trying  
not to sound to afraid, but her voice failed her. "Just coming here to perform Queen   
Beryl's request, Serena," Jedite replied, advancing toward her. "To kill you," Jedite  
said, smiling slightly in his evil sort of way. Serena's eyes grew large, and took a  
step back, though bumping into a nearby bench. "No," Serena murmured, while closing her   
eyes tight. Jedite stepped closer to Serena, holding a ball of energy, ready to strike her   
in the chest.  
  
  
Well, *that* relationship is going great now, isn't it? Jedite trying to kill Serena.   
::shakes head:: Oh yeah, and I know what I did.. I used to American names.. ::shivers::  
I know, I know, the American ones are horrible! I don't know why I chose to do the   
American names...so don't ask. Anyway, please review or send me an e-mail to say if  
I should continue this or not. At least I hope I will get 1 person to at least say I   
should.. Well till next time, Ja ne minna! 


	2. #2

Loving the Enemy # 2  
  
Kewl, I didn't think people would actually like this story, but I guess I was wrong  
::shrug:: Well anyway, I didn't recieve a e-mail or a review saying my story sucks,  
so I guess I am going to continue this.. Well where we last left off was Jedite was   
trying to kill Serena, but will the actually happen? Of course!! ....heh j/k  
And if you are still reading this story, and still don't like the pairing of   
Serena/Jedite, I suggest that you click your 'back' button right now.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
Still, I get an e-mail/review saying my story sucks or 'Darien & Serena are meant together!'  
or something like that, I will laugh & delete it, or if I am feeling evil that day, I will  
laugh and post it up on my site, so everyone will laugh at your stupidity.. ::shrug::  
Well on to the story...  
  
  
Serena closed her eyes, waiting for the time of death, although it never came. She could   
hear a whizzing sound, then a cry of pain. Serena slowly opened her eyes, and saw that  
Jedite was holding his bleeding hand, and looking up at a light post. Serena, curious,   
also looked at where Jedite's gaze was at. She saw a shadow of a man, in a cape and top  
hat. "What do you think you are doing, picking on a beautiful girl?" said the voice of  
Tuxedo mask. Serena held her breath a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks, as Jedite   
rolled his eyes. "Not another corny speech," Jedite murmured under his breath. Tuxedo   
Mask jumped in front of Serena, protecting her. Serena did kind of had to agree with Jedite.   
Tuxedo Mask's speeches where kind of corny, but she didn't say anything. "Why don't you just   
go away Cape boy, this doesn't concern you," Jedite sneered. Before Tuxedo Mask could  
say anything, Jedite jumped over him, and scooped up Serena, a hand under her knees and  
one on her back. Serena was to terrified to scream, well to do anything in that matter,   
she was even to terrified to grab for her broach to transform. "Did I even bring my   
broach?" Serena asked herself, she didn't remember getting it. A thought of horror reached   
her mind, as she remembered that she had left her transforming locket on her bedside table.   
"Just great," Serena thought unhappily, "Now I am completely helpless." Jedite, a looked   
of triumph on his face, looked down at the boiling mad Tuxedo Mask. "What a great protector   
of Sailor Moon you are," Jedite mocked. Tuxedo Mask's anger, turned into confusion, as he   
looked at Serena, than back at Jedite. "That right, this girl Serena is the all mighty   
Sailor Moon," Jedite's voice was heavy with sarcasm at the 'all mighty' part. Serena turning   
angry at that comment, slapped Jedite, leaving a nice red imprint of her small hand on   
his perfect face. Jedite looked down at Serena in amusement. "Sorry Sailor Moon, but that  
was the wrong thing to do," suddenly Jedite let go of Serena, sending her plummeting down   
to the hard pavement, to her death.  
  
Serena let out a scream of terror, as she picked up speed, coming closer to the hard  
cement. Fortunately before Serena could actually hit the ground, she felt someone holding her.  
Serena, her eyes still closed, could feel the warmth of the person who was holding her,   
allowed herself to lay back into the embrace. Jedite, who was the one holding Serena, was  
surprised to feel the girl lay back and snuggle closer to him. Jedite had a funny feeling,  
though couldn't quite place it, though didn't intend of letting Serena go too soon, since he  
was liking the angry glare Tuxedo Mask was giving him, and was liking the feeling this girl  
was giving him. "Let go of Serena now," Tuxedo Mask demanded. Jedite didn't listen to Tuxedo  
Mask, and just kept on holding Serena. Serena slowly opened her eyes, and looked up to see  
Jedite holding her. She immediately started to fidget uncomfortably. Jedite laughed. "I   
think Queen Beryl might like it if I bring you back with me, Ms. Moon," with that, Jedite  
disappeared, with Serena with him, as Tuxedo Mask could just watch.  
  
  
Well that sucks for Tux boy, huh guys? ::laugh:: Well, that just shows how bad a protecter he is!  
::shakes head:: When will the romance kick in? When will Serena get to go back to the human   
world? What *is* going to happen? I have no idea! So if you wanna find out, I suggest you just   
keep reading. Well till next time, Ja ne minna! 


	3. #3

Loving the Enemy #3  
  
Hi Hi all! What's goin on in your lives? Well, I'm feeling a bit better, because all   
of you nice people who signed a review for me, and gave me a nice big swelled head   
which my mum had to hammer down, because I was running into everything in the house..   
^.^ Okay anyhoo where we last left off was when Jedite took Serena to Queen Beryl,   
with Tuxedo Mask watching.   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
Oh come on! If you still hate the pairing of Serena/Jedite I suggest you click your   
back button now. And after 3 warnings, and I still, get an e-mail/review saying my   
story sucks or 'Darien & Serena are meant together!' or something like that, I will   
laugh & delete it, or if I am feeling evil that day, I will laugh and post it up on   
my site, so everyone will laugh at your stupidity.. ::grin:: Well on to the story...  
  
  
Jedite teleported to the front doors to Queen Beryl's throne room. Serena looked around   
curiously, even though she was terrified. Jedite let Serena stand on her own, although   
she was shaking slightly. The room outside Beryl's throne room was cold and dark. The   
walls were all black, except for the stains of blood on the walls. Serena turned pale as   
she saw the thick blood trailed across the walls. "What are you going to do to me?" Serena   
asked, scared about the answer which she was going to get. "What do you think, Ms. Moon?"  
Jedite asked, as he ran a hand through his thick hair, as he thought of what he was going  
to say to the Queen. "You can't do this Jedite! The other scouts will come and save me!" Serena  
said, as she looked back behind her, as she took a step back. "Don't even think about   
trying to run away, Ms. Moon.." Jedite grinned, as he turned to face Serena. Serena took  
another step back. "And why is that? What can you do?" Serena mocked, her voice stronger  
than what she felt. "Oh, many things Serena..though those monsters can do more terrible  
things which I can do to you," Jedite grinned again as he heard Serena gasp. "No, you  
wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?" Serena asked, her eyes started to fill with  
tears. "You wouldn't let them kill me, right?" Serena asked, as she took a couple of steps  
toward Jedite. Jedite, who wasn't expecting this, took a step back, and looked down at her,  
his eyes started to soften the tinniest bit. Jedite didn't like this. What this girl was  
doing to him. These strange emotions which were going through his body. "Common, stay behind  
me, don't let Queen Beryl see you, until I want her to" Jedite said, while avoiding eye contact   
with Serena. Serena numbly nodded, and did as she was told.  
  
Jedite opened Queen Beryl's throne room door, which was large, black, and very heavy. Jedite   
being careful enough not to show Serena who standing behind him stepped through. Jedite bowed   
to the Queen. "My queen, I have brought a surprise for you." Jedite grinned, as he moved aside, and  
there stood a shaking Serena. Serena looked up, and gasped at what she saw. There sat a woman  
around the age of the twenties. She was beautiful, though the frown which was place upon her  
face was not as beautiful. She had flaming red hair, and pericing green eyes as she looked down  
at Serena. She had long black nails, and she wore a very tight purple dress, with a diamond  
shaped opening right between her chest, which showed some of her cleavage. "Is this a joke,  
Jedite?!" Beryl roared, annoyed. "Oh no, my Queen, this girl, Serena, is the one who messed up all  
of my plans, this Queen Beryl, is Sailor Moon," Jedite replied, his voice showing no  
trace of being scared. Beryl observed the small girl which was looking up at her. The  
girl had large blue eyes which showed fear as she looked at the queen, and she had long  
blonde hair, which was up in the traditional buns on her head, which was Sailor Moon  
was known to do with her hair. Either Jedite had found a girl who had quite a resemblance to   
Sailor Moon, or this girl, Serena, was the one who had crashed all of her plans. Beryl grinned.   
"Good job Jedite," Beryl congratulated. Jedite gave his evil smirk. "Now you can kill her," Beryl   
finished off.  
  
  
Hmm.. Beryl wants Serena dead. Poor Sere.. ;_; What will Jedite do? Wait, what will *Serena*  
do? How is this going to turn out? What will the Sailor ::shiver:: Scouts do? Will they save   
Serena? I don't know, and you shouldn't either..well until the next chapter. ^.^ Anyhoo I hope you  
guys liked this chapter. Well till next chapter, Ja ne minna! 


	4. #4

Loving the Enemy #4  
  
Erm, gomen everyone for the long delay... ::chika looks down at the floor:: Me been  
too busy. ((Random person: To busy eating popcorn you mean?)) ::sweatdrop::  
Annnnyway, thank you all for the reviews! This goes out to all of you! ^.^ Demo,  
::sniff:: no one sent me a bad e-mail! I wanted to humiliate someone! ::sweatdrop::  
Okay then..onto the story O.o ((and your all yall who don't remember, in the last  
part, Beryl ordered Jedite to kill Serena ;_;))  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
O.O Erm.. ::sweatdrop:: If you *really* don't like the pairing, and your still reading  
this, you need some major help . And once again, if you don't like the pairing  
of Serena/Jedite, I suggest you click your back button now, cause if I even get  
*1* bad e-mail/review saying 'Darien & Serena are meant together!' or whatever,  
I'm just gonna laugh my butt off and post it on my site, cause I think you got enough  
warnings.. Okay, now we're *really* getting to the story! ^.^  
  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide, and she took a step back, while bumping into Jedite. "Kill..her?"  
Jedite said, his eyes grew wide also. Serena turned her back to Beryl, and clung onto   
Jedite's general uniform. Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes. "What are you waiting for Jedite?"  
Beryl asked, moving her hands around the black crystal ball. "Queen Beryl, why don't I just  
keep her?" Jedite said slowly, "I can use her as a tool to capture the other Sailor Scouts."  
Serena looked up at Jedite, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Jedite, one of the best  
generals in all the Dark Kingdom, trying to save her? Queen Beryl looked at Jedite, and then   
there was silence. Queen Beryl was thinking hard, and she finally spoke up. Serena looked up  
at Queen Beryl as she spoke. Her green eyes looked directly into Serena's blue ones. "You may   
keep her, Jedite, but I expect for you to capture the other scouts, and kill them." Serena   
started to shake more than before, and she once again clutched herself onto Jedite's uniform.  
Jedite suddenly felt relieved. Killing the other scouts would be easy but.. Jedite looked down  
at the shaking form of Serena. What was he going to do with her? Why did he save this girl in  
the first place? Jedite hated the emotions which were forming for this girl. He was getting  
too attached to her.   
  
  
Jedite took Serena back to his room. The room was warm, just the right temperature. There was a   
large king sized bed in the middle of the room, and a single dresser on the side, with a small   
night table by his bed. "You're going to sleep in here tonight," Jedite said, as he started to   
take off his general shirt. A bright blush crept to Serena's face. "What are you doing?!" Serena   
asked, as she turned, her back towards Jedite. She could hear more shuffling of clothes. "What   
do you think? I'm getting ready for sleep," was the only reply she got. Even though Serena wasn't   
looking, she couldn't help but blush more. "Why are you so..shy?" a smooth voice whispered in her   
ear. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. Serena looked down at her feet and didn't answer.   
Though that wasn't a very good thing to do, because she did get a glimpse of what Jedite was   
wearing. And that was actually nothing, except for the black silk boxers. And if possible she   
turned a bit redder. "Why aren't you answering me?" Jedite asked, his mouth right by her ear.   
What in the hell am I doing? Jedite thought to himself. His heart was beating at an irregular speed,   
and the strange feeling in him grew stronger. "I...I..." Serena stuttered, as she finally looked up.   
Her eyes grew wide as she saw how close he was to her. She looked into his sapphire blue eyes.   
((Chika: Yeah! Go Jedy! Go Serena! Oh..sorry, back to the story ^.^)) They were almost just like her,   
except darker. Serena could feel Jedite's warm breath on her cheek. Her heart beat considerably   
started to beat at a faster pace. Oh god, is he gonna kiss me? I hope so.. Serena blushed even more   
at her thought. Ever so slowly, Jedite moved closer to her. "Jed..ite," Serena whispered. When they   
were just about to kiss, there was a pounding on the door. Jedite growled, and pulled away from   
Serena. "What?!" Jedite said in annoyance. "Jedite, didn't you want to go and destroy those Sailor   
Scouts?" asked a monster. Serena tensed up as she heard what the monster said. Jedite's hand clenched   
into a fist, then he looked up and grinned evilly. Serena shivered. She hated that look, it always   
scared her. "Yeah, I think so, and why not a more perfect time then now," Jedite answered.   
"Common, Sere, let's go, but before we do, let's give you a new appearance." Serena blushed at the  
nickname he gave her, and one more thing. "Erm, Jedite, shouldn't you get dressed also?" she asked  
meekly, as she tried to contain herself to not to look down. Jedite blushed the tinniest bit.  
  
  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ::a computer mouse hit's chika in the head and she blinks:: Nani? Oh! Gomen!   
::sweatdrop:: Hehe ::everyone glares at the author:: Gomen again! I wanted them to kiss too, really,  
demo, isn't it kind of early? ((Everyone: No!)) ::sweatdrop:: Well..anyhoo.. erm, I know Beryl's  
eyes isn't really green but, who cares? I don't! ^.^ Hmmm, When will they kiss?  
What will happen when they confront the scouts? What will Jedy change into? O.o Whoops! I shouldn't  
be thinking about that, ne? ^.^ Anyway, for all yall who wants to know about my untitled crossover  
fic, it's coming out soon! ((I hope O.o)) & Ang-chan (Angel) ::waves to angel:: is writing it with me, so don't   
worry! it'll turn out great! ^.^ Okay then minna, till next time, Ja ne!  
((Oh and REVIEW please! I'd appreciate it! ^.^)) 


	5. #5

Loving the Enemy #5  
  
::grumble:: 14 reviews for #4 of this story. ::chika grows chibi fangs and a big  
head:: Why isn't anyone reviewing any more? If you like the story, your supposed to  
review! ;_; Some people are so mean...demo ::chika smiles happily:: I love you all  
who *did* sign a review for me! ^^ And as I said before, this goes out to all of you!  
Well, last time on Loving the Enemy, Jedy saved Sere from Beryl, and then Jedy   
brought Sere back to his room. ((They were almost about to kiss too ^^))   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
Are you crazy or something? ::chika hits some people:: Common man! If you still hate  
this pairing, then go away! Shoo!!! *.* Gomen, but **once** again if you don't like   
the pairing of Serena/Jedite, I suggest you click your back button now, cause if I   
even get *1* bad e-mail/review saying 'Darien & Serena are meant together!' or whatever,  
I'm just gonna shake my head and post it on my site. I think you got enough warnings O.o  
  
  
Serena sat in the chair, in front of a mirror. She nervously played with her hands as  
she looked at Jedite through the mirror. "Do you *really* have to do this, Jedite?"   
Serena asked. "Do you want your scouts to reconzie that their leader is the one who is  
planning their destruction?" Jedite said, as he reached for one of her hair buns.   
"Jed, why are you making me do this?" Serena asked softly, as she looked up at Jedite, her  
eyes filled with different emotions. Jedite was taken aback on the look on her face.  
He turned away, and pulled his hands back. "Because, you are a powerful tool," Jedite said.   
Those words stabbed Serena in the heart. A tool? That was all she was to him? A tool   
to kill her scouts? Just because of her power? Serena let out a sob, and stood up suddenly,   
making Jedite step back surprised. She rushed passed him, and opened the door, and ran   
through. It took about a minute for Jedite to register what happened. "Serena! Wait!" he   
called, and ran to the door and looked out. He saw twin streamers of blonde hair disappear   
behind a corner, and ran after her. There were monsters hiding and walking all over the   
Dark Kingdom. Any of those monsters could hurt his Serena. Jedite then stopped running.   
*His* Serena?! Jedite shook his head, making his blond hair bounce. He really had to get   
rid of this girl soon, she was turning him crazy with these emotions.   
  
Why did he get to her like this? Serena was so angry with Jedite, but she also felt..sad?  
Why would she feel sad when he called her a tool? Serena let out another sob, and ran  
faster. She closed her eyes, and let a few tears escape from her eyes. What happened  
next isn't what she expected, nor for the person she ran into. Serena practically ran  
over a solid thing. She let out a small yelp, and her eyes flew open, to see a blonde woman.  
She blinked a couple of times, and saw that she was wearing a general's uniform. "How  
dare you?!" the woman screeched. Serena stood up quickly, and held her hand out. "I'm so  
sorry Miss! I didn't mean too!" Serena said apologetically. The woman 'humphed' and   
slapped Serena's hand away, and floated up from the ground. "Such disrespect!" the   
woman said angrily. The woman created a small ball of energy in her hand. "For bumping  
me down, and almost scratching my beautiful face," ((Chika: yeah right...))   
((Chika: And, as in one of those corny movies, how the hero shows up in the nick of time,   
Jedite appeared. "Unhand her Zoicite!" Jedite said angrily, throwing a purple rose at her))  
((Chika: Gomen, I had to put that! ^^ Okay, this is how it really happened....))  
Serena's eyes grew large, and she fell back. "No, please don't," Serena whimpered.  
Serena scooted back, her eyes fixed on the ball of energy pointed straight at her.  
The woman didn't seem to hear her, or she just ignored her, as she sent the dark  
energy at her. "Bye, brat," the woman smirked. The room was filled with light, as the  
energy quickly sped towards Serena. So, this is the end, Serena thought, as she closed  
her eyes. Good bye scouts, Mom, Dad, Sammy.....Jedite....I love you all  
  
O.O ::runs away from everyone:: Ah! Hey wait, do you really think I'd kill of Serena. No way!  
::crosses fingers behind back, and sweatdrops at the glares she getting:: Heh, j-k! Anyhoo,  
gomen, about that thing about Zoicite sending that energy at Serena, it sounded like something  
from Dragon Ball Z. O.o I promise it won't happen again! ::runs away from people again, mostly  
from sil-chan:: Gomen for the cliffhanger! O.o Anyhoo, I hope this is an okay  
part, 'cause I'm running out of ideas. ((As in all of my other fics also)) Hmm, what will  
happen to Serena? Will she be saved? Can she be saved? Will it be to late? Well, we'll find  
out next part, right minna-chan? ^^ 'Till next time, ja ne! 


	6. #6

Loving the Enemy #6  
  
Hello Hello! ::waves:: Thanks once again for all of the reviews! ::grin:: I love you  
all! So, onto the story ((which is extreamly short .))   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
You know the deal. Flame+story= humiliation. So don't even try it unless you feel like  
making a fool of yourself infront of everyone.  
  
As the blast of energy continued to fly, Jedite rounded the corner the final second  
before he saw it surround Serena and literally swallow her whole. There was a shriek of  
terror, before there was nothing. Jedite's eyes grew large, and he soon panicked as  
he saw Zoicite floating in the air smirking. A thought of horror crossed Jedite's  
mind, as he saw what was only left of Serena Tsukino was....herself? There lying on  
the ground, her legs and arms sprawled on the ground, and a locket with the top off,  
with a jewl placed inside is what saved Serena. Jedite could see Serena breathe, but  
the force of it had probably punched the air out of her. What happened next was once  
again unexpected. Another sphere of energy was formed, this one a bright white, and   
it shot out, and raced for Zoicite. The blonde's eyes grew wide, as she tried to get  
out of the way, but the attack had scarred off most of Zoicite's hair. As Zoicite  
then started to have her usual temper tantrum, Jedite rushed to Serena, and picked  
her up.   
  
Jedite saw that Serena had a few burn marks on her, the hair from the buns had started  
to unravel, and the locket had mysteriously followed Serena when he picked her up,   
and now rested itself in her palm, which she was gripping faintly. Jedite then   
completely ignored Zoicite's questions and ravings and teleported back to his room.  
Once he had gotten there, he laid Serena down on his bed, and looked her over, but  
what caught his attention most was that locket. When he reached out to pick it up,  
he immediately withdrew his hand, since the locket had some what burned him. Then,  
Jedite recognized it. That's the same thing Serena wore when she's Sailor Moon,  
he thought to himself, his eyes scanning over the broach. Jedite's attention was   
brought back to Serena, when she let out a soft moan, and slowly opened her eyes to  
stare up at Jedite. "Jed...? What happened?" Serena asked, her voice low, as Jedite  
has to strain to hear it. Jedite tried not to blush since Serena had given him a  
nickname. Although, when Jedite opened his mouth and tried to explain, Serena had propped   
herself up slowly on an elbow, and moved her face to his, pecking his cheek slightly,   
then she lay back down on the bed, snuggling into the velvet like covers. "That's nice..see   
you in the morning then.." Serena then dozed of into a deep sleep.  
  
^^ Serena's and Jedite's first kiss ::sigh:: Dontcha love it? ^^ Heh, otay so maybe it was  
just a peck on the cheek, but close enough as a kiss than ever, ne? ^^ So, what will  
happen next time? What will Jedite's reaction be?! What *is* Serena's broach even doing  
here? Didn't she leave back in the human world? We'll find the answers later! So 'till next time  
minna-chan, Ja ne! 


	7. (Just a reply to a review)

Ahem.. I just received a review saying that I, Chika, had copied some  
of the parts from the story by the author Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan). And  
for one, this is not true. My story is NOT based on the story by Usa-chan.  
I had written my story first, and I had sent it to an eGroups (which  
happens to have Usa-chan in it) and she liked it, and also wanted to  
start a story based on a Serena/Jedite pairing (although she used  
japanese names). And if our stories seem a like, this is just out  
of pure coincidence. Because I would never try to copy a story from another  
author (and I'm sure Usa-chan would never try that also) And so, Princess   
Sugar Neptune, don't you even dare assume things which you don't know,   
because you don't know if your right or not. And, I think I am going  
to put your comment on my site, when it's back up (thanks for the idea).  
And yes, it was an insult. So next time, just keep your mouth shut, and  
don't you dare try to piss me off again, because then i won't hesitate to  
let myself lose, and actually starting to curse. All right, this is all   
I wanted to say. Ja ne then. 


	8. #7

Loving the Enemy #7  
  
Heya minna-chan! ::giggles insanely:: My first flame! Minna-chan, me got my first  
flame! ((Or more like an insult)) You can read in the review section and you  
can see my reply I posted as part 7 (which really isn't part 7, but i guess it is  
now O.o) And thanks goes out to Sil-chan (Sailor Silver Moon) for giving me an idea  
for the beginning of this fic! ::grins like the baka that she is:: And thank you  
*all* who left a review for me! ::sniffs as she wipes a tear away:: It's for you  
people who I continue this fic for..Now onto my pathetic excuse for a fic ::takes  
out a tissue and blows her nose loudly::  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama.  
  
You know the deal. Flame+story= humiliation. So don't even try it unless you feel like  
making a fool of yourself in front of everyone as in Princess Sugar Neptune had   
done :P  
  
Jedite's jaw almost hit the floor, but instead it hit the bed. His eyes grew wide  
and he almost fell off the bed. He blinked, and stared down at the peacefully sleeping   
Serena. Had she..kissed me? Jedite thought in bewilderment. He watched as a goofy grin   
was playing on Serena's lips. He saw that she was still asleep and he stood up, and still   
stared down at her sleeping form. Serena's hair was covering her face slightly, and   
Jedite bent down to brush it out of her face. She kissed me.. Jedite's thoughts started   
to wander. Does this mean that..she could have the same feelings as I have for her? Jedite   
eyes grew wide in surprise at his thoughts. Same kind of feelings? What did he mean   
by that? Jedite than came to a realization, could he actually like this girl?  
  
Serena's lip twitched slightly, as she opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes. She   
blinked a couple of times, to see where she was. All she saw mostly was black velvet  
like covers. She twisted and only managed to get herself even more tangled up in  
the mess. She could hear a light chuckle, and after a few seconds of twisting here, and  
turning there, her head popped out of an opening, and saw Jedite sitting on a chair.  
His hair was ruffled, making if fall crazily around his eyes, so to slightly cover  
them. He only wore the same black silk boxers as before and black socks which were   
falling off. Serena blushed, and ducked back under the covers. "Jedite! Can't you at  
least have any modesty?" Serena muffled demand was heard. Jedite didn't see Serena  
turn a bit brighter red. Jedite smirked, and stood up, and walked over the bed, and  
removed the covers that covered Serena's head. Jedite and Serena both stayed in that  
position for a while, and then in a quick movement, Jedite kissed Serena lightly on  
the lips.   
  
I couldn't help it! I had to have Jed kiss Sere! ::grins like a baka once again::   
Don't tell me you guys don't like it ::raises her eyebrows up and down:: All right,  
all right anyhow, this time, how *Serena's* reaction be? When will Jed ask about the   
Silver Crystal? What *is* wrong with me?! I have no clue! So, 'till next time   
minna-chan, Ja ne! ^^  



	9. #8

Loving the Enemy #8  
  
Hello again! How's yall been? ^^ Anyhow, I just wanted to say thanks to Lex-chan, &  
Sil-chan. Because of them, you wouldn't see this here right now...basically since  
Lex TOLD me to start on this chapter, and for Silver giving me a few idea's for  
Sere's reaction ^^ Thanks you 2! Anyhoo, hope you guys like this chapter...and  
I tried to make it at least a bit longer..and I mean TRIED.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
Flame+story= humiliation. So don't even try it unless you feel like making a fool   
of yourself in front of everyone.  
  
  
It took a few minutes to register what happened in Serena's brain, and when it did,  
Serena's jaw hung open. Jedite..kissed...me.. was the only thing Serena thought at the  
moment. Jedite stood up straight again, and turned. "Common, get ready and dressed  
Sere, we have a long day ahead of us," after saying that, Jedite had disappeared   
through a door that just seemed to magically popped up.   
  
Looking dazed, Serena had somehow gotten herself free the tangled mess, and had  
found herself in the bath tub. She was leaning against the bath tub, not even noticing  
how cold the water was. Serena's fingertips were lightly pressing down onto her lips,  
the still fresh memory replaying in her mind of Jedite kissing her. Why did he do  
that? Serena asked herself. I know what that probably was, it was all a dream. I just  
went into one my usual daydreaming, and thought of Jedite kissing me. All though that  
sounded right, part of Serena didn't believe it at all. After washing her face, Serena  
emerged from the bathroom. The door immediately disappeared after she stepped through  
it. Serena found that the bed had been made, and there was a neatly stacked pile of  
clothes. Curiosity overtook her, as Serena looked over the clothes that Jedite had   
picked for her. Serena's blinked at what she saw. It was dark navy-blue overalls and  
a pink shirt, with pink socks, and Jedite had a pair of white shoes on the floor.   
"I hope you like them," a voice came from the other side of the room. Serena turned  
in surprise, and her eyes widened at who it was. There leaning against the wall was  
Jedite. Serena's whole body turned red, as she jumped behind the bed faster than a  
blink of an eye. Jedite chuckled. Serena's face and ears were burning hot from   
embarrassment. He saw me in only a towel! Serena thought, covering her head with her  
hands. "Jedite! Can't you at least tell me when your here? And go away! I can't change  
in front of you!" Serena then tried to crawl under the bed, as she heard footsteps   
coming towards her. And lucky for her, Serena just managed to squeeze under when  
Jedite came to the foot of the bed. "And why's that?" Jedite's question made Serena's  
face turn even hotter. "Jedite! just leave!" Serena pleaded. She started to panic  
as the blanket was being pulled back. Jedite's face appeared. Serena then flew out from  
under the bed, and hid behind the chair. Jedite stood up, and once again chuckled  
at Serena's antics, and walked towards the door leading outside. "Fine, but be sure  
to be ready, I'm coming back in here in five minutes." In one minute, and forty-five  
seconds, Serena was done changing, and was combing her hair. Serena looked at her   
reflection. Serena hated the thought of changing her hair style. She had it since  
she was 3, once her hair was long enough that is. Serena sighed, and placed the comb  
down. "There's always time for a change," Serena said to herself, as she then started  
to style her hair.  
  
In the next 4 minutes, Jedite returned to see something he didn't expect. Standing in front  
of him was Serena, except slightly different. Her hair was cut shorter, to just about  
her shoulders, and half of it was pulled back, and held together with a pink hair tie.  
It also seemed that her bangs had grown a bit. Serena also wore the outfit that he  
had picked out for her. Serena stood nervously in front of Jedite, slightly fidgeting.   
"Hi Jed...um..how do I look?" There wasn't even a word in the English  
dictionary to describe how extremely cute Serena looked at the moment. Jedite grinned,  
and he replied, "Fantastic."  
  
  
So, how was that? I hope this chapter was all right.. PLEASE review guys, it's not  
very fun only getting 11 reviews.. :P And YES, I did count! I mean really, if you like  
the story, you review! So, what's gonna happen now? Are the going back o the human world?   
Is Jedite going to ask about the Silver Crystal? Why do I always do this? So, we might just   
find about all of this is the next chapter, so stay tuned! ^^ So, 'till next time   
minna-chan, Ja ne!  



	10. #9

Loving the Enemy #9   
  
Hallo! ::waves:: How yall been? -.-' Gomen ne ONCE again for being so late, BLAME SCHOOL   
DAMMIT! ::cough:: Ahem, anyhow, since I noticed (and people have told me) that my chapters  
are WAY to short, I am REALLY gonna try to make them longer.. (Hey, I've been trying to  
make them longer before, but damn! It's hard to satisy people these days :p) Thanks to ALL  
of you who had signed a review for this story! ^^ This is also dedicated out to you guys!  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
Flame+story= humiliation. So don't even try it unless you feel like making a fool   
of yourself in front of everyone.  
  
Serena smiled at Jedite's reply. Jedite, still staying at where he was, continued to study  
her. Serena started to fidget under Jedite's eyes, as she cleared her throat. "So Jed..what  
do we do now?" Jedite snapped out of his sudden interest in staring at the blonde. His eyes   
then went downcast, as he thought. They were supposed to confront the scouts, but..Jedite  
looked up again at Serena. She was now sitting on his bed, slightly fixing her bangs.   
Serena wasn't exactly dressed to be on the battle field. He couldn't just tell again to change,  
unless he asked her transform. Jedite rubbed his temples. This sure was getting complicated.  
Something then occurred to Jedite. How did that locket, which Serena wore as Sailor Moon,   
suddenly appear in the Dark Kingdom? Jedite looked up at Serena again. He blinked as he saw  
that she was right it front of him. Serena giggled, as she looked up at him. Her head tilted  
slightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Do you know how cute you look when your thinking that  
hard?" Jedite slightly blushed. He then cleared his throat, and looked down at Serena.   
"Sere, how did that locket appear here?" Jedite asked, looking at Serena straight in the  
eye. Serena blinked, and she relized what Jedite was talking about. Reaching into her   
pocket, Serena pulled out her locket, and the two looked down at it.   
  
Serena had no clue how her locket had appeared. She knew that she left it back in her room,  
but exactly how did it suddenly appear here? Serena looked up, to see Jedite looking at her.  
After a pause, she answered. "I don't know." The room grew silent. Jedite continued to study  
her, to see if she was telling the truth or not. Serena's eyes then started to water slightly,  
as she took a step back. "You don't believe me do you Jedite? You think I'm lying?" Serena  
sniffed, as she took another step back. Then, Sere felt arms wrap around her. Jedite hugged  
Serena, placing his chin on top of her head. He smiled, as his eyes closed. "I believe you  
Sere.." Serena's heart sped a bit faster, as she blushed. She never got..this close to him  
before. Jedite pulled away from Serena, and looked down at her. His hand reached out, and one  
of his fingers touched the tip of her nose slightly. He grinned, as she looked down and blushed   
more. Serena finally looked up after a while, her head tilting to the side again. "Jed..who  
was that woman that I bumped into before?" Jedite's eyes narrowed, anger growling inside  
of him. Zoicite. He had forgot all about her. Jedite closed his eyes tightly, then he grinned  
evilly. If he told Queen Beryl about how Zoicite had attacked Serena, Zoicite would get into  
huge trouble. His eyes snapped open, as he felt Serena fidgeting again. Serena's adverted her   
eyes. Jedite looked at her with worry. "Sere, what's wrong?" Serena looked up slowly, her  
eyes slightly watery again. "The look that you had on your face Jed...it was so...evil.."   
Jedite looked at Serena. Was she..afraid of him just now? Jedite hugged Serena again. He  
felt her stiffen slightly, but then, she finally relaxed. Jedite could feel Serena's arms  
wrap around him also. "Sere..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you scared.." Serena laid her  
head on Jedite's chest. She closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly. Jedite felt so warm, and  
she felt so...safe in his warm arms. "It's all right Jed...I understand.."   
  
Jedite couldn't explain how he felt. The emotion her felt before..was as strong as ever.   
A little person with a little voice (who mysteriously looked like Tuxedo Mask) in his head   
spoke up. 'You know Jedite, it will never work. She's good, your evil. Nope, it sure won't   
work..' How do you know? Jedite asked the small person. 'Because, I know everything!' The   
little person began to laugh. Jedite inwardly rolled his eyes, as a foot stomped   
on the little person with the little voice. Jedite held Serena tighter. It didn't matter if   
she was good, and he was evil. All that mattered is what he felt..with that emotion that he   
felt..whatever it was. He knew that he just didn't like the girl, it had to be something more.   
The little person with the little voice was about to say something more, but a little-looking   
Jedite tied him up, threw him onto the train tracks, and gave a wink.   
  
Serena then spoke up again. "Jedite...what is there to do now?" Jedite snapped out of his thoughts.  
Serena's heart tightened slightly.."Didn't you want to...go and," Serena's eyes tightened as  
she said the last three words, "kill the scouts?" Jedite pulled away from Serena, and stared   
at her. Serena's eyes were still closed tightly, and he could feel her tense up. Jedite heart  
then felt like someone's hand was squeezing it. How could he do this to her? How could he ask  
her to kill her own scouts? Jedite saw how much it hurt her to even think about it. But...he   
had already told Queen Beryl that he was going to use Serena for that purpose..what would Queen  
Beryl do if she found out that Jedite backed out on that plan? Jedite was already on thin ice  
with Queen Beryl. If he failed her anymore, or made her angry with him..he knew that he would  
be punished. Death might be even the sentence. If Queen Beryl killed him then...Jedite looked   
down at Serena again. He wouldn't be able to be with Serena..and Queen Beryl might even kill  
her too. To kill the scouts and have Serena suffer...or to back out on that plan an have him,  
and maybe even his Serena be killed. Jedite mentally kicked himself. Which one would he choose?  
  
There! I finished this chapter! Now I can have someone *looks at lex-chan* stop bothering me! ^^   
And you guys can't complain either! I made it LONGER! Four...count 'em FOUR whole chapters! ::laughs  
like a baka:: My most in the fic! ^^ Heh, so...what will Jedite do? Make Sere suffer..or get him  
and Serena killed. I mean common, suffering from losing you friends..who YOU helped killed is  
almost as bad as death! And having Serena suffer means having HIMSELF suffer! ;_; Poor Jed! He has   
to choose! ::yawns as she stretches:: All right, I'm through. NOW DON'T BOTHER ME! ::leans back in   
chair and closes eyes:: Well, till later minna-chan, Ja ne! 


	11. #10

Loving the Enemy #10   
  
Yay! Chapter 10! ^^;; Hehe, I'm being slow, I know. Well you guys better appreciate it  
that I got this out though!   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
Flame+story= humiliation. So don't even try it unless you feel like making a fool   
of yourself in front of everyone.  
  
An hour later, Jedite was leaning against the wall, as Serena lay on his bed spread out. She   
started to whine. "Jedite! Is there anything to do around this place?" Serena sat up. "This is   
so BORING!" Jedite had to smile. The way she acted was so...cute. "Sorry Sere, but there isn't  
anything really to do here," Jedite replied while still smiling. Sere pouted, and laid back down.  
Jedite turned away. He didn't really want Sere out of his room anyway. There were monsters   
roaming around, and if they saw her, they would try to kill her. He could never forgive   
himself if that ever happened. And plus, Zoicite was still around. He didn't know when she would  
show up. Actually, he was pretty surprised all ready that she hadn't stopped by yet. She was  
probably still ranting and raving about Serena to Malacite. Jedite had to grin. It's not like  
Malacite doesn't deserve it. He could have found any other woman to fall in love with.   
  
Serena stared up at the ceiling. She wondered how everyone was doing. Her parents, Sammy, Amy.  
She didn't really care to know what Raye was doing. Well, at least Raye will be happy, Serena   
thought, she can have Tuxedo Mask now. Before, whenever Serena thought of Tuxedo Mask, she always  
got giggly, and started blushing. She had no reason to like him now, since she already has someone  
on her mind. Serena got up into a sitting position, and looked at Jedite. She smiled slightly.  
She always did like it how he always got that serious look on his face. He always looks so  
handsome. I wonder what he's thinking about, Serena thought. Serena looked down at the velvet  
bed sheets. I wonder if Amy and Raye are thinking about me now. I hope them and my family aren't  
too worried. Serena cringed. Once she got back home, she'll have to face her Dad. He'll  
probably start raving, and saying totally ridiculous things. As in she ran off with a boy or   
something. Serena blushed. Well...she did kind of, but not literally. Serena looked at Jedite.  
This doesn't count! Serena thought. Something then hit her. What if...she never got back home?  
What if she would never see her family again? Or the scouts? Serena looked up at Jedite.   
Well, she would see the scouts again...since she was to... Serena started to get teary eyed.  
Kill her scouts. She knew she loved Jedite, or if it wasn't love that she felt, it was sure  
pretty close to it. Serena knew this couldn't be the same as a silly crush, like the one she  
had on Andrew. This was something more that that. She couldn't say that she would do anything  
for Jedite. Well...she would..but...Serena then laid back down, and curled into a small ball.  
Why does everything have to be so confusing? Her, being Sailor Moon, her life, and mostly....  
Jedite. Why is he the one who makes her feel the way she does? Couldn't it have been someone,  
who wasn't evil? Serena then suddenly felt ashamed. How could she think like this? How could  
she question her feelings for Jedite, and think about loving someone else? How could she do   
that? Serena then started to cry softly.   
  
Jedite looked up, as he heard Serena make soft noises. Jedite stopped leaning against the wall,  
and started to walk over to her. "Sere...you all right?" Jedite asked soflty, as he sat behind  
her. Serena continued to cry, not bothering to answer him. Jedite leaned closer to her, and saw  
that she was crying softly. His heart felt like someone was stomping on it. "Sere, please don't  
cry...tell me what's wrong.." Jedite said softly, as he looked at her slightly shaking form.   
Serena sat up, and turned to face Jedite. "Jedite..." Serena whispered, before she suddenly   
wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Jedite sat, and wrapped his  
arms around the girl. He didn't understand why Serena had suddenly started to act this way.  
Jedite continued to let Serena cry in his arms.  
  
Serena couldn't believe herself. She had questioned her feelings for Jedite, and she all ready knew  
that she loved him. It was no doubt about it, Serena loved Jedite. Serena, still crying, raised  
her head from Jedite's shoulder, and stared up at him. Her bright blue eyes staring into his dark  
blue ones. But, did he love her back? She had to know..she had to know if he loved her or not..   
"Jedite.." Serena said softly. He wiped away her tears and nodded, telling her that she had his  
attention. Serena stared up at him, and she then wrapped her arms around his neck, and she pulled  
him down to her. She then kissed him, fully on the lips. Jedite's eyes grew in disbelief. He  
couldn't believe that she was now kissing him, with such passion. Jedite then closed his eyes,  
and kissed her back. Serena ran her fingers through his thick blond hair, savoring his unique  
taste. She had never actually kissed someone like this before, but kissing Jedite was just  
natural to her. She let her instincts kick in. After a while, the two broke apart, both slightly  
gasping for air. Serena then kissed him again, this time for not as long. She rested her head  
on his shoulder again, her heart beating widely. She had no clue what possessed her too do that, but  
she was glad that she did, anyway.   
  
Jedite's heart was also beating madly. He had never kissed anyone like that before. Well, he had   
never kissed anyone besides Serena, for that matter. He was surprised at Serena's boldness, and  
the way that she had pressed her body against his. He loved the feeling of her fingers running  
through his hair, and that way as of how her lips tasted. He was then surprised with the next  
thing that she said. "Jedite, do you love me?" Serena asked, barely above a whisper. Jedite  
was speechless. Love? He didn't know how to answer her. He had always thought that love was foolish, just  
a stupid emotion that humans had, but other that that, he never really thought about it. Love...  
It that what he felt towards Serena, love? There was a very uncomfortable silence. Serena's  
heart felt like it was bring squeezed. Jedite had not yet answered, and Serena was fearing of  
what he would say. What if he said no? She didn't know how she could handle that. Jedite was,  
in fact, evil. He was from the Dark Kingdom, and Serena sort of doubted if Jedite knew what love  
really was.   
  
"Serena...I..." Jedite trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Serena moved away from Jedite,  
removing her arms from around his neck, and her head was down. He couldn't see what her expression  
was, and he was practically dying. Was she crying? Was she sad? Or was she maybe...happy? Jedite  
shook her head. Of course, if Serena asked him if he loved her, she had to be hoping that  
he answered yes, right? That would be sensible. But...did Serena love him? No, that would  
be stupid. How could Serena, someone so pure and good, love an evil man like himself? Love.  
Jedite then suddenly hated that word. The silence was killing him, and he knew that he had to  
answer. Jedite then closed his eyes, and then one single word escaped his lips. "Yes."  
  
Serena looked at him abruptly, and she smiled brightly. She threw her arms around his neck   
once again, and she kissed his on the nose. "Oh Jedite, I was hoping you would say that!"  
Serena's said happily, as she hugged him tightly. Jedite's eyes popped open, and he looked  
down at he blonde. She was happy, he made her happy! Jedite grinned slightly, and then   
took her chin in his hand, and tilted her face up, until their eyes met. He bent down, and  
kissed her, fully on the lips also. Serena closed her eyes, and Jedite laid her back on the large  
bed. He used his tongue to lick her lips, and Serena opened her mouth slightly. Jedite  
slipped his tongue in, as he deepened the kiss. Jedite laid on top of her slightly, being  
careful as to not hurt her in any way. Serena moaned through the kiss, her fingers once  
again going through his hair. The pulled away again, and Jedite smiled down at her. "I love  
you, Serena."  
  
  
::pulls a few tissues from the tissue box and blows her nose loudly:: That was so sweet! ^-^  
Chi-chan is happy she got this one out! Jedite told Serena that he loved her! Yay! Gomen ne for   
the mushiness ^^;;;; Be sure to review! ::does a small dance:: Yeah! This is even LONGER than   
my last chapter, this one being a...count 'em *7* paragraphs! WOO HOOO! Otay, me done ^-^   
All righty minna-chan, till next time, Ja matta ne! 


	12. #11

Loving the Enemy #11   
  
^-^ Chapter #11, now out! Chi-chan is so proud of herself! @.@ Hope you guys like this chapter,  
it isn't the best one....it really isn't the best one, I think, demo... there is a big fat load  
of mushy-ness in the last couple of paragraphs, and there's something at the end that might make   
you go "O.O"   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
...Please don't tell me that you hate this pairing, but your still reading this story...  
  
  
Serena smiled brightly, and kissed Jedite again. "I love you too, Jedite..." Serena said softly,  
once the couple had parted. Suddenly, Jedite's door busted open, and Serena and Jedite turned  
in surprise. In the doorway was an angry Zoicite, and Malacite who was rolling his eyes. Zoicite  
stomped into the room, while Malacite following her slowly. "You little brat! Look at what you  
did to my hair!" Zoicite screeched, as she pointed a finger at Serena. Serena blinked, as she  
held in a giggle. Zoicite's hair was long at one side, but the other half was burned off when  
it reached the side of her ear. As Zoicite advanced towards Serena, Jedite stood up quickly, and  
blocked Zoicite's path. "Get out," Jedite said harshly, as he pointed to the door. Zoicite  
stood her ground, and crossed her arms, as she glared at Jedite. "Move out of the way, Jedite,  
this isn't between us," Zoicite said angrily, "It's only between me, and that little runt."  
While Zoicite and Jedite were talking, Malacite leaned against the wall, his eyes on Serena.  
The girl was watching as Jedite and Zoicite talked, as she was oblivious to his stare.  
She had short blonde hair, which reached to just about her shoulders, and bright sapphire  
blue eyes. She wore a cute outfit of dark blue overalls, a pink shirt and socks, plus white  
shoes. Malacite's eyes were narrowed slightly. She seemed familiar in a way, but he didn't quite  
know why.   
  
Jedite was losing his temper fast with Zoicite. The blonde wasn't moving, and he was just about  
to pick her up, and throw her out of his room. He looked at Malacite who was leaning against a   
wall, and his eyes narrowed. He could see that Malacite was looking at Serena in interest, and  
Jedite didn't like it one bit. Serena blinked as she looked at Jedite and the blonde woman.   
Technically, it wasn't really her fault for messing up her hair, it was the Silver Crystal's.   
Plus, she wasn't the one who started the thing first, that blonde woman had tried to kill her   
with that energy that she sent at her. If that blonde woman, who she figured was named Zoicite,  
hadn't started it, she still would have had her hair right now. Serena then could feel a pair  
of eyes on her, and she turned to see a tall man with white hair staring at her. His hair   
reached about the mid of his back, and he also wore a generals uniform, except he had on a cape,  
and his top button was open. His complexion was tanned, and his eyes were a light cold blue   
grey. He was quite handsome in fact, though Serena still found Jedite highly more attractive.   
Still, Serena blushed slightly under his intense gaze.   
  
Malacite saw the girl turned to him, and then blush. Malacite found himself comparing her  
against Zoicite. They both had blonde hair, except Zoicite had green eyes, and the girl  
had beautiful blue ones. He could tell that the girl was much younger than Zoicite, maybe  
about three years younger. The girl then turned away, and looked back at Jedite and Zoicite,  
her blush disappearing.   
  
Zoicite was furious. She didn't understand why Jedite was keeping her from destroying this girl.   
Zoicite then raised an eyebrow. Could maybe, this girl be Jedite's lover? When she and Malacite   
had first walked in, she saw the two were on the bed, embracing each other, and it looked like   
they had just finished kissing, or where about to. Zoicite grinned to herself. So, Jedite was  
getting soft. Zoicite was wondering for a while if Jedite had even liked women in the first   
place.   
  
Serena could feel that that same guy was still staring at her. She didn't like at all, either.  
Sure she knew she was cute, but did he really have to keep staring at her the whole time?   
After a minute passed, Serena started to get tired of that crazy blonde woman arguing with her  
Jedite. Plus, that other guy was creeping her out. Serena felt like whipping out the Silver  
Crystal, and just burning off the rest of the woman's hair, so maybe she could just shut up  
about it. Though, Zoicite would probably just start ranting even more. Jedite then lost all  
of his little patience, and picked up Zoicite by the collar, and started to drag her to the  
door. Serena had to admit, it was pretty funny the way that they were acting. As she watched  
Jedite and Zoicite leave the room, she took a quick glance at the man leaning on the wall.  
He wasn't staring at her anymore, but instead he was roaming her body with his eyes. Serena  
started to feel very uncomfortable. "ZOICITE! I won't say it again, stay out!" Jedite reappeared  
in the room, and slammed the door and locked it. He let out an angry sigh, then turned towards  
Malacite. Jedite grew angry once again, as he noticed that Malacite was looking at Serena like  
she was a slab of meat on a platter. "Malacite! You too, get out!" Jedite said angrily, grabbing  
Malacite's attention. The man smirked, as he looked at Jedite. "Jealous...?" Malacite asked  
coolly, as he stepped toward Jedite. The blond narrowed his eyes, as he glared at Malacite.  
There was a loud pounding on the door, and Zoicite's shouts were muffled through the door.  
Malacite flipped his long hair behind his shoulder, and he took one last glance at Serena  
before he slid behind Jedite and opened the door and stepped through. Serena and Jedite could   
see that Malacite had wrapped his arm around Zoicite's shoulder, and was leading her away from   
Jedite's door. Jedite slammed the door shut, and locked the door again.   
  
Jedite turned towards Serena, and saw that her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry Jed, for causing  
so much commotion..." Serena said softly, as Jedite moved towards her. Jedite smiled softly,  
and sat by her on the bed. "Don't worry about it Sere...she's always like that.." Jedite  
said in her ear, as he pecked her on the cheek. Serena looked at him out of the corner of her  
eye, as she smiled slightly. Serena knew that Jedite couldn't be so evil, he couldn't since he  
was showing so much affection towards her. Serena rested her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped  
his arms around her once again. "So Jed...what are we gonna do now?" Serena asked softly, as  
she snuggled in deeper with his arms as he rested his chin on top of her head. Jedite pondered  
on what they could do. There weren't very many choices. He knew if they didn't go out and kill  
the scouts soon, then that would lead to Beryl being angry, and maybe punishing them, the worst  
fate as of being death. Jedite thought about just returning Serena back into the human world,  
and then just he himself getting punished. That would be the easiest to do, but most likely,  
the Queen would track Serena down and kill her. Then there was the option as of them both running  
away from the Dark Kingdom. It was tempting, but he had no clue as to where to go. He doubted the  
scouts would let him live, or they would die trying. Jedite closed his eyes. He didn't know   
what to do. The thing that Jedite really didn't want was to kill the scouts. Well, basically  
the only reason why was because he knew it would hurt Serena too much. He didn't want to  
hurt her, he loved her too much. Jedite re opened his eyes, and stared at a spot on the wall.  
He wished that he hadn't brought Serena to the Dark Kingdom, so he wouldn't have to choose  
as to what to do. "Jed...you still with me?" Serena asked playfully. Jedite couldn't help  
but smile a bit. "Sere, I don't know what we're going to do," Jedite stated softly, "but what  
do you think we should do, Sere?"   
  
Serena grew quiet. She didn't know as to what to do either. She just wished that the Dark Kingdom,  
and the sailor scouts would vanish. Then Jedite could become a good person. So they  
could live in a world of peace, and she and Jedite could live happily ever after, like on   
those fairy tales. She knew that would never be possible, but she still wished. "Can't we  
just run away, and live on the moon?" Serena asked. She didn't know where the part  
about living on the moon came from, it just sort of came out. She heard Jedite chuckle, and she  
could tell that he was smiling. "Sure Serena, we could do that. Just you and me, nobody else.."  
Jedite said softly into her ear. Serena's heart raced a bit and she blushed slightly. She liked  
that idea. Just herself and Jedite, to lovers living on the moon for an eternity. Yeah, Serena  
liked that a whole lot.   
  
Jedite couldn't help but to nibble on her ear a bit. Serena felt a shiver go down her spine, and  
she now turned a bright red. "Serena..." Jedite slowly breathed in her ear. Serena closed her  
eyes, as she turned around. The couple kissed, a hot and passionate one. Serena's heart raced, and   
she could tell where there kiss was going, and she was glad. She could now prove to Jedite that  
she loved him, she was giving herself to him, whether he liked it or not.   
  
  
Now you can take that ending into two different ways. One being that how she 'gives' herself to him  
being like they just make out for a while, or...you could take that into a different meaning ^^;  
Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. I figured that I would have to add in the other generals   
soon, and Zoicite hasn't been mentioned since Chapter #5. I know some of you are probably confused when   
I said that Serena looked like she was about three years younger than Zoicite. Well, I'm making Serena   
(in this story) to be 16, and Zoicite to be 19, Jedite and Nephlite to be 20, and Malacite to be 23.   
It didn't feel right to make the age differences from Jedite and Serena to be 6 years...so I just   
upped up Serena's age..hope yall don't mind ^-^;;; Well, that's it minna-chan, so Ja! 


	13. #12

Loving the Enemy #12  
  
Well minna, the story is coming to an end. Just one more chapter, and it'll be   
finished with ::shrugs:: I got the last chapter finished, and if it seems a bit   
abrupt, I'm sorry for about that. Thanks to every single one of you who reviewed ^-^ You   
people don't even know how happy it makes me to know that people like this little story of  
mine.   
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
...Please don't tell me that you hate this pairing, but your still reading this story...  
I mean seriously, if you hate this pairing and your all ready reading to chapter 12...  
::shakes head sadly::  
  
  
The two lovers laid in the bed, the older man watching the girl as she slept peacefully.  
Jedite ran his fingers through Serena's slightly tangled short blonde hair. He looked at  
her lovingly, remembering the night that they had. The velvet covers were barely covering  
her chest, as he watched her. Jedite sighed, as he looked up at the ceiling. He really  
couldn't believe the night they had. A small smiled played on his lips as he thought about  
it. Serena subconsciously snuggled up closer to him, though she still didn't awaken. Jedite  
frowned a bit. What he was going to do? He knew he'd better find a way to get Serena  
away from The Dark Kingdom, and fast. Jedite growled slightly in frustration. There was no  
way that he could kill off Serena's scouts. He knew how much pain it would cause her. There  
was a knocking at his door, and Jedite groaned. He stood, grabbing his pants and quickly   
pulling them on. He frowned as he opened the door to see one of his loyal minions looking  
up at him with wide, frightened eyes.  
  
"What?" the blond man growled angrily. The minion gulped as he looked down at the  
ground. "Lord Jedite, the Queen requests your presence...and with your female friend," the  
monster stuttered. "Is that all?" Jedite asked, as he glanced back at Serena. "Yes M'Lord, that is  
all," the monster scurried off into one of dark hallways. Jedite closed the door, as he   
walked over to the bed, sitting down. "Sere.." Jedite mumbled in a soft voice, he kissed  
her lightly on her forehead. Serena smiled, as her eyes fluttered open to look at him.  
"Hey there Jed," Serena grinned as she sat up and stretched. Jedite blushed slightly at   
Serena's exposed chest, and she giggled slightly. Serena grasped the blanket and held it  
to her chest. "Sere...we have to go and see Beryl," Jedite mumbled. Serena's eyes widened  
slightly as she blinked. "How come?" Serena asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.  
"I'm not too sure, but well see, right?" Serena nodded slowly as she got up. "Your right  
Jed, let's go."  
  
After both of them dressed into more appropriate attire, they headed down the dark,  
bloody hall ways. Serena clutched to Jedite's arms, trying her best to look straight   
ahead and not at the blood covered walls. As they walked, they passed a few monsters.   
They all eyed Serena suspiciously, their eyes flashing. Serena whimpered a bit as they   
passed them. Jedite glared at the monsters, and they all adverted their eyes as they   
crept back into the shadows. Jedite smiled down at Serena. "Don't worry Sere, they   
can't do anything to you if I'm with you." Serena smiled up at Jedite. After a while,   
the two had finally gotten their way to the doors of Beryl's throne room. Serena bit her   
lower lip, as she held her brooch. She kept it in her pocket just in case. 'I know that   
I can't defeat her on my own...and I don't know will happen, if I even attempt to   
attack her...' Serena felt Jedite's hand grab her own, lacing their fingers together.   
Serena smiled up at Jedite. "It's all right Serena, don't worry about anything," Jedite   
smiled back at her, "I bet Beryl just wants to know our progress on about..." Jedite   
trailed off and he adverted his gaze to the large doors. He effortestly opened one of   
the large doors, and the two walked into the throne room. Serena frowned a bit once   
Jedite pulled his hand away from hers, though she didn't say anything.  
  
Queen Beryl sat on her throne. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time Serena  
saw her. In the same tight fitting dress, and the exact same frown. "Jedite!" Beryl   
barked angrily. Jedite bowed, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Yes, my Queen?" Jedite   
asked. Serena stopped biting her lip when she tasted blood on her tongue. "Why haven't  
you all ready finished off those sailor soldiers?" Jedite flinched slightly. "Well my  
Queen," Jedite started off slowly, choosing his words as he glanced up at her. "We have   
been devising a plan to capture and to finish them off..." Jedite didn't' dare to look at  
Serena, for he didn't even want to know what look she was giving him. Beryl's eyes   
narrowed. "Don't lie to me Jedite!" Beryl glared at the young general, and the blonde  
girl. "Zoicite has told me what you've been doing," Jedite growled slightly at   
the mention of the dumb blonde's name, "You both have just been sitting in that room,   
doing nothing but..." the Queen looked at both of them disgusted. Serena looked at  
the ground as she frowned.   
  
That Zoicite...Serena clenched her hand into a fist. "But my queen-" Jedite was cut off  
when Beryl's crystal ball glowed, and he grabbed his chest as he knelt down in pain. "Enough!"   
Beryl's growl echoed through the room. Serena gasped as she hurried to his side. She   
knelt down with him, enwrapping him in a hug. Jedite's breath became more ragged as he   
closed his eyes. "Jedite!" Tears began to slide down Serena's face. "You are useless   
Jedite, your time is up. I should have done this a long time ago." Jedite collapsed to   
the floor in unbearable pain. "No, Jedite! Hang on!" Serena reached for the Silver   
Crystal in her pocket, though as she was just about to open the cover Beryl turned to   
her narrowing her eyes. The crystal ball glowed once again, and Serena was hurled against   
the wall. "Sere...na.." Jedite's breath slowed as the pain became too intense. Serena groaned   
as she attempted to get to her feet.   
  
Jedite's whole body felt like it was on fire, most of the pain was in his chest. Beryl   
started to grow impatient once she saw Jedite still laying on he ground, alive. "It's time   
for your end." Jedite felt as if a hand was squeezing his throat, and it didn't seem like it  
was going to let up. He tried desperately to just breathe, but his whole air supply was   
cut off. In a couple of seconds, Jedite was dead.   
  
  
I know, your all probably hating me by now ^^;; I'm sorry, but I didn' really want this to  
end in...well ya know..a 'happy' way ::shrugs:: Didn't want this ficcie to be ALL sugary  
and sweet ya know :P I know this seems to be a cheap way to get reviews, but if you guys  
want to see the last chapter, I at least need 10 reviews. I mean seriously, I only got  
6 reviews total for chapter 11...-.-;; So, no reviews, no ending. I think that's a fair  
deal, ne? ::grins:: Well ::waves:: Ja minna- 


	14. #13

Loving the Enemy #13  
  
  
::giggles at Bawdy's review:: All right, all right, here it is minna-chan, the   
VERY last chapter of Loving the Enemy. This is the very first multi-chaptered fic   
that I actually finished ^-^ How proud Chi-chan is.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Naoko-sama  
  
....I won't even say anything....  
  
Serena limped over to where Jedite was laying. She once again knelt beside him, holding  
his head in her lap. "Jed...?" Serena trailed off, looking at the blond man. His hair was  
wild, sticking out everywhere. His eyes were closed. "Jed?" Serena's voice came out a  
bit louder. Tears began to gather at her eyes, as she stared down at Jedite's lifeless  
body. "NO!"  
  
The sailor scouts raced through the Dark Kingdom. They fought every monster they saw.  
"Where IS she?" Sailor Venus, the newest addition to the team, asked frustrated. Sailor  
Mercury looked worried as she typed on her small compact computer. "Be patient, we'll  
find her soon," Sailor Jupiter, the other newest addition, replied. The four girls ran   
until they reached a large door. "Here! She's just behind this door!" Mercury nodded   
as she tapped her earring, making her see through goggles vanish. "Good work Mercury!"  
Luna nodded in approval, as she was holding onto her shoulder. "Great job scouts,"   
Artemis, their new feline companion, also congratulated the girls. The scouts looked  
at the large door. "All right!" Jupiter exclaimed as she pushed against the door.   
"Let's save Sailor Moon!"  
  
This couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't be. Serena held his body close to  
hers, kissing his forehead. "I love you Jedite..." Serena trailed off. Beryl looked  
on, a bit amused at the girls obvious suffering. Serena didn't turn as she heard the  
door of the throne room open, all she saw was Jedite...her Jedite laying on the ground  
dead. She let out a cry of anguish, as then something shone brightly on her forehead.  
She heard a gasp from the doorway, as she felt her last tear slide down the slide of her  
face.   
  
Everyone in the room gasped at amazement. Serena Tsukino also known as Sailor Moon  
was surround by a beam of pure white energy. Serena then stood, her eyes's closed. The moon   
insignia shining brightly on her forehead. "I don't believe it," Luna said softly.   
"Serena is.." In another burst of bright light, Serena's hair grew longer. It twisted  
itself into two separate buns on either side of her head, the tails almost reaching  
the floor. She wore a new outfit, a pure white dress that clung to her upper body, but  
flared out at her hips. The dress in the back was pulled into a bow, and six small  
pearls decorated her hair, three on either side. Serena was Princess Serenity.  
  
Memories rushed back into the scouts and the feline's mind. Of the Silver Millennium,  
and of their life one thousand years ago. "Serenity..." the scouts murmured. Beryl  
stared in horror at the girl's transformation, but she soon frowned. "You...you are.."  
Serenity turned gracefully, as her eyes snapped open. She glared at Beryl. "It's time...  
for me to finally rid this galaxy of your presence Beryl..." Serenity held out her   
hands, willing the Silver Crystal to appear.   
  
The scouts gasped as they scrambled to their princess. "Serenity, no! Don't use the   
Silver Crystal!" Mars cried out, tears falling. "Mars..." Serenity turned slightly   
towards her guardians, a smile playing on her lips. "It's great to see you again,   
but you know what we must do.." The scouts then stopped, lowering their eyes.   
"Serenity is right," Venus agreed, turning to glare at Beryl. "We must finally finish   
her off." The scouts all turned towards each other, as she kneeled down behind   
Sereniy. "We shall help you, Princess.." Mars murmured. Serenity smiled once again,  
before she turned towards Beryl.   
  
Beryl let out a loud screeching laugh before she scowled at the Princess. "Do you  
really think you can live?" An large black vortex appeared behind Beryl. "With  
the help of Queen Metallia, I am invincible!" The black vortex then engulfed Beryl  
in a mass of dark energy.   
  
Princess Serenity closed her eyes, putting all of her energy into the Silver Crystal.  
"Please Silver Crystal, help us." She could feel it grow stronger, with her own prayers   
and her guardians help. The crystal pulsed with energy as a beam of energy shot out,  
colliding with Beryl's own dark energy. Serenity clenched her teeth together, the   
sheer power if the crystal quickly draining her energy. "Not yet.." Beryl's power  
was quickly overpowering Serenity's beam of energy. "I must beat this demon! For the  
people of earth, for my scouts...for...." An image of Jedite flashed in Serenity's mind.  
His short blonde hair that lightly fell into his blue eyes. Serenity's eyes narrowed.  
"For Jedite!" In a new burst of strength, the crystal's beam of energy soon engulfed  
Beryl. All that was heard last was Beryl's loud screech of pain.  
  
The scouts collapsed in exhaustion. "We..did it you guys..we beat Beryl..." the scouts  
each got up, only to see in horror the Silver Crystal shattering.   
  
Serenity collapsed to the floor. 'So..tired..' Serenity crawled over to Jedite's body,   
resting her head on his chest. "Guess what Jed...we can be together now.." a small smile   
found it's way onto her lips. With Serenity's last bit of strength, she sat up and   
placed her lips onto his cold ones. She pulled away, her eyes turning black, as was her   
royal birthmark.  
  
"Perhaps we can run away and live on the moon now..."  
  
  
Alas, the last chapter, ending this ficcie..::sniffs:: Brings a tear to my eye, really.  
I really enjoyed writing this, and thank every single one of you who reviewed ^-^ I  
do plan on writing some more Sere/Jed ficcies, although I will use japanese names  
for those ^^;; Minna-chan you don't even know how much it bothers me to type 'scouts'  
::winces:: Also, gomen nasai again if this kind of ended a bit abrubtly u.u;; My  
memory of the fight with Beryl is a bit fuzzy, so I had to compromise..(Er..I think  
that was the word I was loking for .) Well minna-chan, thank all of you for reading   
and ::bows:: Ja for the last time! 


End file.
